


Dog

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [24]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Ending, DemonWolf!Gar, Gar is a dog, I don't know, I suck at writing endings, M/M, Or well maybe Werewolf?, Patrick adopts random animals, This was a weird request, Werewolf! Gar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: Requested by someone on Wattpad,The one where Patrick adopts a dog but it's not what he expected.





	Dog

Patrck walked out of the pet shop, dog carrier in hand and he attempted to open his car door. Pressed between his shoulder and cheek was his phone, Wade was speaking to him on the other end.

"Wait, so why did you get a dog? Don't you already have a cat?" Pat rolled his eyes, the dog in the carrier shifting making his grip slip.

"I already told you, I walk past this pet shot every other day. People adopt him and within a few days they bring him back. Eventually their just going to put him down and I don't want to see that," Pat finally got the door opened and set the dog carrier in the passenger seat, with the seat belt and everything, before walking around and getting in on his side.

"How do you know it's the same dog? It could just be on dog from a bunch of puppies," Pat could heard Wade on the other end sigh

"I don't think it's that common for a dog to have one red and one blue eye. Even if he has siblings I doubt they all would have it..." Wade hummed on the other end before agreeing with Pat. Pat began driving.

"Okay but have you even thought as to why people kept sending him back? He could be a murderer or something. Think about your cat!"

"Ophelia loves him, I brought her with me to the shelter so they could meet the other day. Geesh Wade, what do you have against dogs?" Pat stopped at a red light, looking over he saw the glimpse of red and blue eyes looking back at him. He smiled,

The pet shop had named him Garuku, though many of the workers just referred to him as 'Gar'. Pat found him cute, probably the most interesting dog he had ever seen, and he couldn't think of any reason why people would return him.

Pat opted to hang up on Wade, the older man had began to go on a tangent about who knows what. Arriving home, Pat carried the dog to his apartment. It wasn't huge but it was probably big enough, even if Pat had to take him for a walk he didn't mind. More Pokemon Go for him.

Pat opened the the carrier slowly, not wanting to scare his new friend. Slowly, a small dog head popped out. Bright eyes scanning the room curiously before they landed on Pat. Gar left the carrier, walking around to circle his new owner.

Pat smiled widely, sitting down on the floor as he let Gar sniff him, he giggled at the attention making Gar's tail begin to wag.

"Nice to meet you too, buddy" this went on for a while longer before Pat's phone went off, it was Wade asking if he wanted to join a few of them for Pubg. Pat sighed contently before standing and leading Gar over to his bed and other things Pat had bought for him the day prior.

Pat then went to his room and set up his stuff so he could stream. Ophelia, who had stayed hidden through out the time Pat first got home, laid comfortably on the bed. Pat began playing a during the middle, Gar had found his way to the room.

Pat didn't notice him, though Ophelia did. She approached the dog carefully, her head peeking over the top of the bed. Gar saw her, making his way to the bed and sitting, his head turned as they watched each other for a few minutes before he jumped up on the bed with her. They laid there quietly Gar watching Pat while Ophelia groomed herself. Gar was fascinated by the seen, Pat was tense as he stared at his screen. Laughter leaving him chest as he yelled at the other players. It all brought a smile to Gar's face, or rather a gleam in his eyes as he watched.

"How's my new dog? Oh hes seems to be settling fine wait a sec-" Pat took off his head phones and turned in his chair to look for Gar. Seeing this Gar barked and jumped off the bed, Ophelia fell off the bed from the sudden movement. Pat smiled widely and patted his lap, allowing Gar to jump onto his lap. Gar did so, licking Pat's face excitedly causing Pat to giggle and his chat to blow up with 'awe' s. 

Pat put Gar back down, allowing himself to end the stream and sign off for the night. He pet Gar and Ophelia one last time before changing out of his clothes and falling asleep, Ophelia fallowed suit as she fell asleep at the foot of the bed. Gar on the other hand walked out of the room. A sudden pain seared across the right side of his body.

He whimpered, not again- don't ruin this again for yourself. Over the coarse of a few hours the pain became worse and worse until he couldn't prevent the loud noises of pain escape himself. Pat awoke, his sleepy eyes blurring the dark room around him. He rubbed one tiredly as he looked for the source of the sounds. Gar.

Pat got out of bed, turning on his bedside lamp as he searched for the dog. Making his way to the living room Pat couldn't see anything besides a pair of glowing red and blue eyes. Fear struck him immediately, he didn't know what to do nor what it was. He blindly reached for the broom that rested against a wall before flipping the switch.

A loud whine rippled through the room as the bright lights flicked on. Pat let out a gasp, stumbling back shocked. Before him was Gar, but unlike the normal dog he had adopted the previous day- this Gar seemed to be bigger. His teeth were sharp and ragged, and his fur seemed to be longer and more tangled. Gar's eyes glowed even in the light giving him a ghostly appearance. What seemed to stand out the most though the dark pink wing that seemed to extend from his back.

Pat looked on terrified, broom extending out as if prepared to fight off any attacked. Slowly though, Pat dropped the weapon to his side. Gar was terrified as well. His ears were flattened on top of his head, and with each passing second he seemed to tremble more and more. Sadness washed over Patrck, this is why he keeps losing his home.

Patrck placed the broom down on the floor slowly and sat down. He could feel his heart in his throat but tried to keep calm.

"It's okay Gar, come here, I'm not going to hurt you" it took a few minutes of slow persuasion but eventually Gar was sitting in front of Pat. Gar practically towered over Pat even as he tried to make himself as small as possible. Pat reached out his hand, Gar flinching in fear causing Pat to stop.

Eventually, Pat was able to pet him. It was slow and nerve racking but slowly they both calmed down. Neither of them fearing the other. He just like a puppy... Pat cooed internally as he let out a yawn. While he didn't understand what was happening, nor what Gar was exactly, he decided that he wouldn't be taking him back to the pet shop.

XXX

Less than a month later Patrck had grown used to Gar's nightly transitions. It was hard at first, waking up to whimpers and seeing a giant wolf sitting in front of him. But even with some sleepless nights Patrck couldn't ask for another dog.

Or whatever Gar was... Apart of Pat knew Gar wasn't exactly a 'dog' but it help to refer to him as one...

Gar as well was relieved. He had been so terrified that another owner would kick him out, but thankfully Pat seemed alright with his oddities. He didn't seem phased by anything that happened to Gar anymore...

That was until tonight.

Gar had been whimpering most of the day, the dog's usually happy and excited behavior replaced with skittishness. Gar stayed by Pat, not leaving his side and the longer the day went on the more worried Pat got. Sunset came and Pat decided to get off his stream sooner.

Gar moved slowly, as he approached Pat, he rested his head on Pat's knee. Pat frowned down at him,

"You okay there bud?" He asked, not expecting a response but still earning a whimper from Gar. He smiled softly, getting up he went to find Ophelia and make sure she was okay. Gar stayed in the bedroom, crouching by the side of the bed.

After Patrck took care of Ophelia for the night Pat went back into his room to find Gar. It was almost time for Gar to start shifting and he wanted to be there to make sure Gar was okay. Though when Pat entered the room, Gar wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Gar? Hey buddy, where did ya go?" Pat looked through all the possible spots Gar could have gone. Before he heard a whimper from the closet.

He approved it slowly, cautious because he didn't want to scare Gar. He opened it, surprised. By what he saw. Sitting in his closet was a curly haired man, completely naked besides a few shirts that had fallen on top of him.

"Uh..?" Patrck began, opening the door, startling the man.

"GAH! Uh, hi!?" Patrck watched him attempt to move away but his back was already pressed against the wall.

"Hi? Who are you? How did you get into my apartment?" Patrck reached for his phone, ready to call the police if he needed to but stopped. The man's eyes were blue and red, just like Gar's.

"Wait, Gar?" The man gave a sheepish smile, Patrck sighed in relief, pulling the man into a hug.

"Well this is weird, didn't expect my dog to not only tun into some kind of demon thing but also a human," they laughed. When Patrck pulled back from the hug he noticed Gar's face was bright red.

"Uh, I don't know how long exactly I'll stay like this but would you mind lending me some clothes?"


End file.
